School fight
by Dan Rush
Summary: Atlas comes to Astro's school to demand a fight and gets something else.
1. Chapter 1

**Atlas's first day at school**

By Dan

Atlas Boy 1980 Astro Boy series. Tezuka Productions. All rights respected. For Fandom enjoyment only.

I was so angry that you could cook an egg on my head...but don't try it because you'll mess up my wonderful hair and then I'd have to bury you like a rail spike. I was very angry because as usual I had challenged Astro to meet me in combat and once again he gave me a very terse blow off...

"I'm in school right now? Can you just wait till like 3 o clock?" He said back to me. Wait? Keep me waiting you little dog cookie snacking, human hugging, flesh bowing mongrel? Oh trust me, Astro's very act of operating created all kinds of names and new phrases. I would have none of his excuses. I flew to this so called "School" he was in and found the classroom where he was cavorting with his fleshy "fat bag" friends and landed on the window sill showing very much my displeasure at being so rudely told to wait...

"YOU!" I screamed while pointing my finger in a very commanding manor. "GET UP YOU PIECE OF JUNK!"

Astro looked back behind his shoulder as the rest of the human kids around him did and he dared to sigh at me..."Really Atlas? Really? Can't you just wait?"

Oh I was angry now..."No! I won't wait! You get out of that stupid seat and fight me now! Do you hear me or do I have to wreck this stupid room to make my point clear?!"

Now...I had met Kenichi Kennedy before and that's a human with spirit and guts which I admire. As I jumped off the window sill and started to march with my fist clenched for a fight...Ken jumped from his seat and got right in my face...

"Didn't you hear what Astro said?! You can't fight here Atlas. Go away!"

Now because I had the Omega Factor? I could have easily backhanded Kennedy across the room...I could have killed him. Ask the stinking bastards who hung with Skunk Kusai what I could do to people...

I slowly took Kennedy by his shoulders, moved him aside, straitened out his wrinkled clothing and told him...

"You should probably tell your classmates to leave?...oh...right now?" I then turned looking to start swinging on Astro's smug little puss when a woman blocked my way...

"Huh? Do I have to move you too?" I asked as I looked up at her. I leaned slowly around her and pointed at Astro..."Tell her to move?"

The woman glared at my face and said calmly though with a slight agitation..."What do you mean coming in here and violating my class?...little man?"

My mouth gaped open..."Little man? Do you know who I am?"

The woman replied..."Oh I know all right. Now I will ask you again? What do you mean by coming in here and violating my class?"

I stood with my hands on my hips...I was sort of bouncing on my toes to try and measure up to the woman...which Astro laughed at me...

"Don't you laugh at me you stupid bucket of toilet bolts or so help me I'll pound you!" I snapped back. That's when the women poked a finger in my face...

"The only one who'll pound in here is me if you don't watch your mouth and behave yourself. Now Astro said you can wait so you can wait. You're welcome to sit in my class and be respectful or leave." The woman snapped at me.

Now...I don't take well at all to being ordered around by any human...any time...at all...so...you know? I'm gonna get lippy...

"Now see here!" I snapped as I pointed. "I gave him a challenge to fight me and he blew me off! Now if you would excuse me...flesh bag...I'm going to serve my challenge and you better not get in my way do you understand me?!"

That's...when I got into trouble...first came the air piercing scream...like someone put a big rock concert speaker right up to my ear and let it go...

"WHY YOU LITTLE BASTARD?!" The woman yelled as loud as she could.

Then...my left ear felt as if it was getting ripped off! Now why in hell would anyone make a robot with very vulnerable ear lobes? She snatched my ear and gave it a serious twist...

"YEEEEEOW!" I was screaming like crazy! "OW! OW! OW! OW!"

She dragged me to an empty desk right across from Astro's and plopped me down on it! I mean...I was humiliated! I could hear some of the kids in the class laughing at me! Which the woman quickly remedied...

"Everyone stop it! Astro?! Stop laughing...this is a very serious thing." The woman gave me a most dangerous look..."Now? Are you going to give me any more lip Atlas?"

When I didn't answer her...she twisted my ear again...

"OW! OW! OW!"...NO! Please stop it!" I cried.

"I want to hear your answer young man?" She demanded.

"OW!...No...no I won't insult you any more! Please!" I cried until she let go then held my ear..."You...you abused me!" I screamed.

"You keep acting like a little jerk in my class and I will abuse you...and I promise? You will remember it for a long time!" The woman put a drawing pad and pencil before me. "Now...do you promise to keep quiet while I conduct my class and be patient until school is over?" She asked.

"But..." I tried to reply but the threatening fingers of her hand made me cringe..."Yes?"

The woman scowled. "I want to hear you say it Mister Atlas."

I replied with a little sob..."Yes...I promise to keep quiet and wait."

The woman patted my head. "Now...I'm sorry I was so forceful to you. But I think Astro knows me better than you do." As the woman went back to the front of the room and the kids returned to their seats...I leaned over to Astro...

"Who is she?" I asked.

"Our teacher." Astro replied. "Miss Myoki."

"She's a terrorist." I said. "Does she treat you like this?"

Astro smiled. "I only got to taste her wrath once...and that's enough. Be thankful she didn't whip out the electro-paddle and spank your butt."

I looked back at her then back at Astro..."Will you still fight me after school?"

Astro replied. "I will honor your request but we better stop talking."

After a little silence...we turned to each other again...

Astro: Isn't she cute?

Atlas: I am noticing. I sort of want to be disciplined by her again. She excites me.

Astro: You're weird.

I spent the rest of the time doodling in the drawing pad until Miss Myoki called on me...

"Atlas?" she said with a finger. "Come up here?"

I wanted to tell her off but that would have been playing into the humans hands to show that I was a monster. I walked up to the desk...

"Yes?" I said.

"Turn around?" She told me, which I did.

"So class?" She addressed all the kids in the classroom. "This is Atlas. I'm sure most of you know who he is by now. Atlas? Tell the class something about yourself?"

Oh boy...talk about awkward. "Tell them about myself? Was Miss Myoki dense? What did she think I might say? Most if not all of them knew about me...how I really hated humans, hated Astro, hated robots who liked humans...I had knots in my processor and all the while I got that stupid little "simp" Astro glaring at me...oh I so wanted to punch his face in at that moment...

"Must I?" I turned back to Miss Myoki. "I don't even go to school."

She said..."It's a courtesy. Just tell them the truth."

I bit my lip and shifted a boot a little..."Um...hello...I'm...I am Atlas."

"Hello Atlas." All the kids replied.

"I am currently...oh...5 years old...in robot terms...in human appearances I'm like 11 or 12. Kind of the same as Astro." I was so uncomfortable. "I...I think most of you know me by now? For those who don't? I...well I...well I hate humans and I hate him." I pointed to Astro. "My goal is to defeat my hated rival and force my will upon you humans because...to be honest...you're all defective and to me you're the worst things on Earth."

That got more than a few glaring looks of "How dare you."

I turned back to Miss Myoki..."That's about it."

Then she said..."Class? Any questions?"

Like my head exploded..."Do what?! Questions?" I thought. "I have to answer questions?"

They started raising their hands and I'm seriously uncomfortable..."Um...you?"

One girl asked..."Are you and Astro alike? I mean...you look like each other."

"Cough!" That was a zinger..."Um...I certainly hope not. I mean there is a close resemblance but...I don't ever want to be like him! Certainly not how he acts!"

Astro opened his mouth..."Yeah...he's a secret admirer of me guys."

"Grrrrr...shut your stupid mouth!" I yelped.

"Astro?" Miss Myoki warned him. "No goading? I don't want you two brawling in here."

I chose another, Astro's friend Alegio..."Are you two evenly matched? If you keep saying why you want to defeat Astro, why haven't you done it yet?"

Astro snapped out. "I told you he has a secret admiration for me Alegio! Sheesh sometimes you can be so dense."

I started to stomp towards Astro when Miss Myoki caught my arm. "What did I tell you Astro?!"

"Gee Miss Myoki, can't I state a fact?" Astro replied.

Miss Myoki got in front of me..."Astro? Get up and go to the corner."

"Huh? But I'm not doing anything wrong?" Astro replied.

"You're antagonizing when I warned you not too young man now get in the corner, face the walls and stay quiet." Miss Myoki warned. I was...rather surprised to see this happen, I mean...I always thought Astro was super "soupy" you know? A real perfect and pliant human hugging fool and here he was lip-ing off..."

"He's a stupid idiot." Astro snapped at me.

"How about I idiot your face?" I replied snarling.

"I get punished and he gets to spout his garbage." Astro snorted. "That's messed up Miss Myoki."

Miss Myoki put me back at the front of the class where I picked another kid..."Why do you hate humans so much? None of us hate robots. If we did, Astro wouldn't be here."

I thought for a moment. "Because humans have the potential to be back stabbers. Oh you can be good now because your in school but any other time? Every one of you has the same trait to be bad. Today you might allow Astro in here but give it a few years and I bet some of you wouldn't have a care to toss him in a trash can...like you do most of our brothers and sisters."

You know Kenichi Kennedy..."That's sort of unfair Atlas. None of us have ever shown you any disrespect or a threat but instead of being helpful and wanting to improve things between us? You want to start a war between robots and humans.

"No I don't." I snapped back. "I want humans to stop their stupidity and the best way for that to happen is for sappy, pliant little morons like Astro to stop living in fantasy land and deny the reality of humans and their faulty DNA. You're the things on the planet building nuke bombs, dropping garbage all over the place, wrecking the air, melting the ice and being idiots around the clock."

"Miss Myoki!" Astro shouted from the corner. "You can't let him keep spewing his garbage!"

"Astro!" Miss Myoki snorted back. "I told you to face the corner young man."

I sighed and walked around. "It's hard for me to tell anyone about where I came from but if you'd been abused and you saw from my own eyes how humans treat robots and ruin the earth... do you think you could put up with it?"

Abercrombie, Astro big school friend, pointed an accusing finger at me. "You said you wanted us in cages! He said it everybody! Huh? Do you deny it Atlas?! Just try and put me in a cage, I'll beat you to a pulp with a pipe!"

"Abercrombie!" Miss Myoki snapped. "Sit down!"

"There! You see?!" I yelped. "You all can sit in school and say you'll be nice to everyone or that you'll respect everyone but when you hear something you don't like? Especially when you hear only part of something...which I knew "that" leash wearing dufus would not explain properly? The knives always come out!"

Miss Myoki looked at Astro. "Astro? Is Atlas right?"

Astro stood wringing his hands..."Well he's a jerk Miss Myoki!"

"I don't care if he's a jerk Astro. I'm trying to have a teaching moment here. Now is Atlas right? Did you take what he said and twisted it?"

Astro looked at all the kids in the room. "Yes...I did."

I watched the faces and many of them were surprised...if not stunned. You wouldn't expect such a thing from Astro...certainly his human friends never thought he'd twist a story around.

Miss Myoki asked..."What's the real story about this then?"

Astro stood shifting a boot..."We were in an argument and...and I told him that if he hated humans so much then why doesn't he just cage them all..."

I sighed..."Because that would do nothing. They'd fight like hell. If I got tossed in a cage? The cage'rs couldn't run fast enough to get away from my rage."

I rubbed my thick yellow hair because the subject was uncomfortable..."Most of the time...I...I was kept in a cage."

Everyone in the classroom gasped...then some of them gave Astro the most upsetting looks...

"How could you lie like that Astro?!" One girl yelped.

I found myself defending my rival. Talk about awkward..."Don't go ripping on Astro... I mean... if I had a rival who wanted to beat the snot out of me around the clock? I might try to sneak an advantage for some public brownie points too."

Alegio stood up. "But you were thrown in a cage! That's not right at all...no wonder you think humans suck."

Miss Myoki yelped. "Alegio?!"

"Well come on? I mean you throw someone in a cage and that's like...you know... big neon sign blinking "WE SUCK"

Astro was giggling. "Very descriptive there Alegio."

"Bing, bing, bing, bing..."

The school bell finally rang and I thought I was going to get my fight when Miss Myoki pointed at me and Astro..."You two get to clean the room together."

"Clean the room?" I replied. "I don't go to school."

Astro walked up and just snatched my hand. "I'll show you were the cleaning stuff is."


	2. Chapter 2

**Atlas's first day at school**

By Dan

Atlas Boy 1980 Astro Boy series. Tezuka Productions. All rights respected. For Fandom enjoyment only.

Part 2

I didn't want to know where the cleaning stuff was, I wanted to fight. Yet there I was was...throwing a mop around the floor while Astro's bashing chalk erasers around...

"Do you mind?!" I snapped at him. "You're getting dust on the cleaned floor...this is so stupid, why are you going to a school? You're a robot, you can download all the information you need, you and I can practically live in the World Wide Web and yet you sit here 8 hours a day and suffer the wrath of a disciplinarin..."

"Who's very cute." Astro said to me with a raised finger.

I couldn't help myself..."Sigh...she'd be my perfect mother...oh what the heck?! Stop banging those erasers and let's go so I can kick your stupid butt all over the city already!"

"Nope." Astro replied. "Not yet. We still have to decorate the classroom for International Day tomorrow."

We both spent another hour putting up silly flags, streamers and baloons. "Ok! It's all done...now can we go out and fight?"

What a snail butt...Astro spent more time putting books in his book bag and getting his jacket, obvious stall tactics which got me so angry that I ripped the back pack right off of him...

"I'm done with your stupid behavior!" I grabbed Astro's hand and jerked him behind me to the back door of the school where the big recess yard was and as we came out the door? We came face to face with what looked like half the schools compliment of kids...and whoever they told about the upcoming "beat down". I stood bewildered...

"What the heck is this?!" I said. "Hello? Me and Astro only? If all of you stay around here? Some of you might get...I dunno...killed?"

Astro's bigger companion, Abercrombie, stomped up with the kids closing behind him. "We all think that if you two are gonna fight? You should do it with some organization so you don't trash half the city like usual."

The big kid grabbed me by my wrist! "Have you humans gone stupid? Astro?" I'm screaming at Astro but he's being pushed away by his other friends. "Astro! Tell these idiots they're crazy?!"

Abercrombie stands in front of me and taps on my chest..."You know what Atlas? I like you a lot...and you're kinda right? Astro is a little too pussy foot. He needs to get tougher."

I looked at the big kid like he was a serious fruit loop. "You've all flipped." Then he starts fitting boxing gloves on my hands..."Huh? What are you doing dufus? Don't you realize that I am bound and determined to turn your friend into scrap?"

"Hey..." Abercrombie snorted. "There's nothing wrong with a safer method. No destruction, no trashing the city, no big repair bills and you get to pound Astro in front of all his friends...big win win."

I looked back where Astro was and he was just as equally confused...

"Ken? This is silly...you want me to fight Atlas? With boxing gloves? How long is this crazy idea going to last?" Astro told Ken.

"Better than me having to broom up your nuts and bolts." Ken replied as he fit Astro's gloves. I think we both shared an equal amount of cuss words for these crazy humans. You know in reality it's the human children who are more dangerous to life on earth than the adults? Seriously. Only kids come up with insane ideas that set fires to tool sheds. That's what Astro's pal Alegio did when he made his own flamethrower. I just happened to be the dumb fool who had it in my hands when the police showed up. I get blamed for trains running late in Metro City.

So after they got the gloves on our hands, the kids pushed both of us into a sand box. I mean...come on...we're both deadly flying arsenals and I'm putting up with this crazy scheme? It's like putting two cats in a box with switch-blades and then dumping cold water...some one had better be running.

All the kids are cheering and screaming, which I didn't care about because all I wanted to do was beat the hero worship out of Astro's face. So Kenichi's trying to explain some sort of rules and Astro's looking around like he's not sure what to do about the whole thing so what did I do?

"FOOMP!"

I threw a punch and socked him in the kisser hard enough to send him back on his behind...

"I was just testing this out." I said with a big grin on my face "Oh come on!" I huffed at Astro's friends. "This isn't fighting! He's not even dented!"

"Told you it's a safe alternative." The big kid replied.

Now I was about to explain that I wasn't interested in safety when I got blind-sided and "haymakered" into a tumble to the edge of the sand box...

"There!" Astro snapped back. "That was my test! How's the sand taste?"

Now that punch I felt even with the gloves on..."You'll find out how it tastes!" I snapped as I got up and was determined to pound Astro good...till Kenichi stopped me.

"I said...to both of you...that there's rules you have to follow." So I stood there impatient, you know me. Then once Kenichi stopped talking I felt a little cheated out...

"No arm cannons, no guns, no flying, no body slamming...what kind of a fight is this?"

Astro pursed his lips at me..."What? You can't win without extra gadgets there Atlas? Wow...you really are just a big mouth puss."

I would have let Astro have it had Kenichi not pushed me back. "When I drop my arm and yell fight, then you guys can go at it. But you have to stop when I say stop."

So I stood ready as Kenichi jumped back, threw his arm up and the kids circled the sand box in anticipation. I'm wondering if I could really keep this thing sort of civil that no one's gonna get killed. Meanwhile...Astro's flipping me lip...

"Now we'll see how you fight without any tricks! Come on Atlas, you have enough trouble trying to fight me...cone on! Astro snapped at me.

"Shut up human hugger!" "Foomp!" I hit my gloves together and watched as Kenichi dropped his arm...

"FIGHT!" He screamed and we cut loose on each other...

It surprised me just how strong Astro really was, punching wise, and how quick he was...not that I couldn't land some good punches enough to stagger him. We cussed each other out, at one point I caught a right fist throw and body slammed Astro to the sand...which Kenichi boldly stepped in to push me back before I started pounding Astro's head in...

"OK STOP!" Kenichi yelped as he waved his arms. What shocked me was Astro's reaction...

"Stop? Ken it's kinda pointless? Giving us a break?" Astro yelped.

"Yeah? What kind of dufus would want to rest so he gets his face kicked in again?" I protested. Yet the kids pulled us into separate corners where we just looked sort of bewildered at each other...

I had Astro's big friend and his brainy sidekick rooting for me...which I found absurdly hard to understand...

"Why are you guys rooting for me? I'm trying to beat the snot out of your friend and make you all my slaves here!" I said.

The smaller kid, I think he's Alegio, replied with a thumb up. "Because you're just like me Atlas...the total under dog! I think you're scoring big points!"

"Do what?" I gasped. Points? What the heck? We're fighting for points? I'm trying to embarrass Astro not get points...what the heck are we doing this for?

On the other end I can hear Astro telling Kenichi that this is sort of dumb yet Ken's giving Astro tips and hints..."my nose isn't that soft dufus."

We get back up...Ken screams "FIGHT"!...and we're at it again! Just throwing blows...till Astro shakes his gloves at me...

"Hold on!" He yelps. We both stopped and just looked around the sand box at the kids screaming and hollering at us...

"COME ON ATLAS! KNOCK HIS HEAD OFF!"

"TRASH HIM ASTRO! TRASH HIM GOOD!"

"WHAT GIVES?! THEY'RE NOT FIGHTING? COME ON! FIGHT!"

I'm like looking at Astro with this twisted face and he's looking back at me sort of surprised...no less annoyed...

"HEY!" Astro screetched. "WHAT THE HELL?!"

I looked at some of the kids with my hands on my hips..."Yeah? Why are you guys cheering for me to start with? I'm trying to turn your friend to scrap!"

Astro turned to Alegio and Abercrombie. "And you guys? What the hell? Why are you cheering for Atlas?! He's the big jerk here!"

I suddenly got a shocking realization..."Oh...my...god...you?...you humans think we're a couple of Rockem Sockem Robots!"

Astro gasped. "What the heck everybody?! How could you guys?!"

I stomped up to a couple of kids holding trading cards in their hands..."Were you? Hey Astro?! They were betting Pokemon cards on us!"

Kenichi waved his hands..."Guys! That's not what we intended at all..."

"Well your intentions just went out the window Kenichi!" Astro huffed. "What are we to all of you? Entertainment? You think Atlas's behavior is a joke to you?!"

"And shame on some of you!" I screamed. "Backstabbing Astro like this! I don't want people cheering for me...sheesh...the last time I checked? I HATE ALL YOU STUPID HUMANS!"

Astro was so upset. "How could you guys treat us like cheep entertainment? You may have started with good intentions but...how could you?!" Astro ripped the boxing gloves off, threw them hard in the sand and ran from the sand box clearly upset...

"You guys only prove my point!" I yelled. "You stupid humans!" I chased after Astro and finally found him sitting in a tree at the edge of the school property. He didn't look interested in a conversation so I just stood at the base of the trunk kicking my feet around...

"So..." I said scratching my hair. "A little shocking huh?"

Astro didn't reply for a moment..."sigh...they meant well."

I flew up with my leg rockets and huffed at him..."They "meant" well? They're cheering for us to beat the snot out of each other and you call that meant well?"

Astro frowned at me..."I'm sure you're going to say..."See! They're all barbarians! I told you so!"...so go ahead and gloat."

I landed on a branch and held onto one over my head..."I'm trying to be sympathetic and understanding here? I told you they could be 6 years old or 16 years old or 36 years old and still...they have that primal instinct for enjoying violence locked in their DNA. You are way too trusting and that's very dangerous! We depend on you."

I bet that got Astro's attention. "Who's "we"?" He snapped at me. "You're the one who wants to be a king over Metro City and put the fear of repression into the humans? What good will that do?"

"What good will it do if you become way too trusting and someday you end up destroyed? Where's your dream then?" I said. "I want you as my ally, not my enemy and not a piece of scrap who got destroyed by the humans because you trusted one that turned the knives in your back. I won't be cheated out of my victory by a flesh bag."

Astro glared at me..."Like always, you talk like a stupid ass."

I hoped onto the branch Astro was sitting on..."Look dufus? What do you think would happen if you got erased by some human? Like those jerks at the "Keep Earth Human League" what do you think our brothers and sisters would do?"

Astro gasped back at me..."They wouldn't...they couldn't think of doing it...the three laws would keep them from doing it..."

I shook my head..."I don't want to ever find out." I poked my finger into Astro's nose. "Like it or not? You have to grow a little mistrust and...as much as it pains you? You may need to have a little smidge of trust in me. A time may come when you're going to need me to save your butt from the flames. If I were you from now on? I would have just a small measure of mistrust with these flesh bags you think you know so well...it may save your life."

I sat back for a bit and let that sink into Astro's head then thought...and yeah this sounds crazy..."You know what?...I want to go to school."

Astro gave me a double look..."You what?"

"I want to go to school." I replied. "If you're correct in saying that I can learn more about humans by attending school? Then perhaps I should take you up on the offer..."

Astro smirked. "It's Miss Myoki isn't it? You're in love with my teacher!"

"I didn't say that." I replied. "Just that...well...if she's an interest of yours then as your bitter rival? I want to rip her away from you and watch the tears flow."

Astro frowned at me. "You're a real jerk."

"It's a career choice." I said smiling.

"You're NOT coming to MY school!" Astro snapped as he flew around from behind me and hovered in front of me...

"Oooooooo..." I said snickering. "You love her?"

"Don't take it that way." Astro snapped. "I know you'll be a disruptive influence. Not in my school you won't! And besides, you have juvie warrants out on you by the police. No way you'll be allowed in class!"

I giggled and flicked a finger in Astro's chest. "Just watch me dufus. "Giggles" see you in school tomorrow...rival."

More to come.


End file.
